


The Price of My Sins

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x07 reaction fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ship Blaine/Dalton even harder than I do Blaine/Sebastian and nothing in this world will ever convince me that he doesn’t belong there.

“I think you forgot something.” Blaine looks to see Sebastian standing over his table, Dalton blazer hanging loosely from his fingers. He should have known better than to think the Lima Bean was a safe place. 

“That was kind of the point.” He refocuses on his book. “And I do still have my old one. They don’t confiscate them when we leave, you know,” he added.

“But we bought this one especially for you. Just because you’re not… You should just keep it. It would mean a lot to the guys if you had it.” He drops the blazer down, navy fabric sprawling out across the circular table. The constant softness in Sebastian’s voice is still something he is getting used to. Not that he had never heard it before but then it had been the exception, not the rule. “So you’re staying at McKinley?”

The air between them is dead and he found himself vaguely missing the heat that used to be there. He shrugged and couldn’t bring himself to meet the Warbler’s eyes. “McKinley is like my home.” The words were becoming easier and easier to get out the more he said them.

“Given what I know about your home life that’s not as reassuring as it should be.” Of course that would be how Sebastian saw it; someone else who didn’t automatically take comfort in the word. Home could be laughter and curling up by the fireplace or it could be the oppressive silence echoing around too empty spaces.

“It’s where I belong, Sebastian.”

“You’re a different person with the blazer on. Here, now you’re… you’re not  _Blaine_ anymore. Come back. Come be Blaine Anderson again.”

“You just want to win sectionals.” Hunter had made his intentions more than clear. Just like last year when Sebastian had tried to entice him to return with  _I Want You Back._  He was just another voice to add to their collection. And that was something he could do just as well at McKinley.

“We’ll do that with or without you.” A shadow of Sebastian’s smirk flitted across his face and the familiarity of it was oddly comforting. “That’s not why I– we want you back at Dalton. You didn’t like McKinley last year and you hate it now. Stop punishing yourself for whatever you did.”

Everyone was trying to absolve him of his guilt; Sam had said the same thing the other day.

But Sam had been wrong. Dalton wouldn’t be exile. It would be where he could try and move on, maybe one day even stop hating himself. He couldn’t do that at McKinley, not when every person and classroom reminded him of what he’d lost. Not when Kurt was everywhere.

There’d still be enough of that in Westerville. Enough that he didn’t feel like he was just forgetting everything that happened. But it would be a dull throb instead of this heart wrenching pain. Lurking under the surface but not all consuming. Kurt had never made himself a Dalton boy; hadn’t lived there (either literally or metaphorically) like the other boys did. The guys at McKinley had stayed Kurt’s family and the Warblers were just his friends.

He didn’t deserve forgiveness, not from himself and certainly not from Kurt and once he had decided that it was easy to force a grin onto his face and reassure New Directions he was staying. Easy enough to slip into the skin of confident, dapper Blaine Warbler, especially when no one would be looking for the cracks, all too wrapped up in their own personal drama to notice his.

Some places a smile was a smile, no questions asked.

Sitting across from Sebastian Smythe was not one of those places. Not that it would stop him from trying.

“Like I said, it’s where I belong.” 


End file.
